Inevitable
by StarkTokioNight
Summary: Countless times they had played this little game. Rey wondered how long it would take before she finally had the strength to refuse him. Today was not that day. One-shot. Reylo. Smut.
Kylo knows she's close the moment he steps off the ship. Her presence has the same effect on his body as an impending storm. A change in pressure, a sharpness, static-electric energy pulsing in his veins. The feeling would only intensify, never abating until its glorious culmination as skin connected against skin. Their first encounter had left something behind. A part of him taking up residence in her, and she in him. Inescapable.

 _"Rey."_ His mind sighs through their connection. Voice dripping with prostration; his need verging on desperation.

Close by, Rey stops in her tracks, eyes slipping closed at his beckoning. Her mission had been completed; she need only escape with the intel she acquired for The Resistance. She had known he was coming for her long before his ship landed on the planet's surface. Rey had tried to hurry; packing up the miniscule belongings that were scattered about her temporary home. Knowing all too well that once Kylo was within reach, she wouldn't be able to escape.

Rey had almost made it to her ship, almost.

A flare of impatience shoots through their connection, as she stands rooted to the spot, willing herself not to go to him.

 _"Rey…"_ It's a growl this time, low and cautionary. Frustrated tears spring into her eyes as she looks at her ship, not even 50 yards away. She's so close; she could leave now and never look back. Kylo doesn't say it, but the feelings he projects to her say enough. "Don't run. I'll find you. There is nowhere you can go I won't find you. You're mine." They whisper warningly, seductively to her. Rey loathes admitting his words are true. The feral animal she keeps locked inside of herself, the one she only lets loose for him, bays to be set free.

Kylo steps through the threshold of her one room interim little home. Things are scattered here and there, haphazardly left behind in her desperation to leave, to flee him. An amusing notion, he thinks.

 _"Come to me."_ He commands through their bond. He accentuates the order by sending her images along with it, a visual representation of his intentions.

Rey gasps as the message hits her. A shiver running down her spine, and heat pooling between her legs at his promise of things to come. Countless times they had played this little game. Rey wondered how long it would take before she finally had the strength to refuse him.

Today would not be that day.

Rey says nothing as she walks through the door, coming to stand just in front of him. Kylo is fully clothed in his usual black robes, the dark metal mask obscuring his face. Though his features are hidden, she knows he's smirking down at her, reveling in the fact she has conceded to his will. He stalks forward, a heavy sigh hissing from the respirator.

"My little scavenger." He says slow and possessive, dragging his leather clad knuckles across her cheek. The simple action is enough for her to give in fully, his touch soothing the ache that had only just become bearable since their last parting. Kylo circles her slowly, coming to stop behind her. The hairs on her arms stand on end at the feel of his leather gloves running unhurriedly down them. She gasps as he grips her elbows, pulling her against him unexpectedly. Through the robes she can feel that he's already hard. The realization causes her clit to throb with want. His breath is mechanical in her ear as he nudges the side of her face in an almost gentle, affectionate manor.

"Why run, when you know this is what you truly want?" His asks, feigning the most innocent sincerity. Rey wants to bite back at him. Tell him it isn't true, but she can't. It would be a lie, one easily picked apart. No, if she was being honest, she did want him, in too many ways. In the deepest darkest parts of herself, she relished in their debauchery. Delighting in his obsession, in her power over him. His words seemed to stoke the fire of her inner darkness. Rey turns in his arms, a new sort of resolve overcoming her. He had drawn out the predator, and now he would gratify it.

"Are you mine?" She inquires slowly, serious. He sucks in a surprised breath, her words causing his blood to boil with desire.

"Yes." He breathes huskily. It was time to turn Kylo Ren's game against him, Rey thinks.

"And will you give me what I want?" She asks alluringly, her hand coming up to stroke the side of his mask. He leans into her palm as if she were touching his very skin.

"Yes. Name it." He urges her, verging on desperation. Rey can't help the small smirk that plays on her lips. Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, famed Jedi Killer, at her mercy. "I would make the whole galaxy kneel before you." She thinks back on his whispered promises, and pushes them from her head quickly. Rey would let him have her now, but she wouldn't allow him to seduce her completely.

"I want you to kiss me." She says simply. He takes a step towards the table in the middle of the room, mask hissing as he unlatches it. His thick black mane had gotten slightly longer since she last saw him, and there was the slightest shadow of stubble on his face. His mildly scruffy appearance in combination with the scar that ran across his face gave him a darkly seductive quality. He deposited the mask on the table, along with his gloves and cowl, and turned to her once again. Burning under the intensity of his gaze, he stands there for a moment, taking her in. Finally something seemed to click behind his eyes, and he was on her faster than she had time to process.

His lips came crashing down so quickly that Rey's head spun. With some annoyance she noted the sound of snapping as he used the force to break the ties holding up her unruly tresses. She gasped as he tugged hard, yet pleasurably on her hair, causing her head to tilt back slightly. He takes advantage of her opened mouth, slipping his tongue inside. Kylo's kisses were greedy, urgent. It was as if he thought she might vanish into thin air any moment. As Rey tangled her hands in his own raven black hair, he snaked his hands down to grip her backside, lifting her up and placing her on the table. For a few moments they both fumbled with his robes between kisses, until he was successfully bare-chested. Rey eyed his muscular body hungrily, somewhere between wanting to kiss the innumerable scars that marred his skin and giving him new ones.

He grabs onto her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, exposing her breasts. Tugging at her thighs, Kylo wraps her legs around his waist. His bare chest presses tightly against hers as she's lifted again, carried over to the small bed in the corner.

He's on top of her, his tongue teasing the skin just above her collarbone. Rey whimpers in pleasure as he sucks on the spot, blood rushing to the surface, bruising. He wants to mark her. To remind Rey, and anyone else, to whom she belongs. Once Kylo is satisfied with his task, he continues to move down her body, until he reaches the soft mounds of her breasts. He caresses them with his palms, smiling wickedly as he flicks his thumbs over her perky pink nipples, causing her to squirm underneath him. He teases her. Lowering his face just enough that his nose is barely grazing her skin. His hot breath taunts her, as he makes slow exaggerated circles around her nipple with the tip of his nose. Rey makes a pitiful mewling little sound in response. Kylo finally relents, taking the nipple into his mouth, suckling on it, rolling it lightly between his teeth. As he does this, her hands explore his body. Relishing the feel of his muscles beneath her fingertips. With a flare of devilishness, Rey's hand finds its way to his waistband. She slips it into his pants, stroking his erection. Kylo groans, and the sound causes wetness to pool between her legs.

Kylo sits up, removing his pants, and then tugging hers off roughly. He parts her legs, and Rey moans loudly as his fingers skim up the length of her sex. A shaky breath escapes his lips at the hot wetness he finds, desperate to sink himself deep into her. His eyes don't leave her face as he massages her clit. Rey is panting, and writhing from his assault. But his fingers are just a tease, and she wants more.

 _"Kiss me!"_ Is all she can force out through their connection, the proper words to explain lost on her. He exhales a small laugh, amused by her wanton plea. He would deny her nothing, that was true, but that didn't mean he couldn't derive a little pleasure for himself.

His tongue laves at the spot where her leg meets her hip for a bit, until painfully slowly moving to the other side. Rey cried out in frustration, a pitiful little sound that gets caught in her throat. She's burning with want, craving his mouth on her. With a small smirk into her skin, he relents. His tongue teases the sensitive skin of her lips, causing Rey's hips to buck up in response. She moans loudly when his tongue finally traces her length. She thrusts and hums rhythmically as he sucks on her swollen clit. Tracing circles around it with his tongue, driving her mad. She realizes acutely that he's teasing her on a deeper level, refusing to insert his fingers into her, drawing out her need for his erection.

"Tell me what you want, Rey. Tell me what you need." He coos from between her legs, voice thick with lust as he continues teasing her pussy.

"I-want…I want you inside me." She pleas between pants. That's all Kylo needs to hear. He flips her abruptly onto her stomach, bringing her hips up. Rey's heart races with anticipation, her face buried into the pillow as he rubs himself against her wetness, positioning his tip at her entrance. Rey cries out in satisfaction as he plunges deep inside her. Grabbing onto her hips, he moves out slowly, before sinking the entirety of his length in her again. With each thrust he's picking up the pace, groaning as her backside slaps against him. Strong arms wrap around her, and he lifts her up so that her back is pressed against his chest, his heavy breathing in her ear. Never slowing, he keeps hold of her with one hand cupping and kneading her breast, the other traveling down between her legs.

Rey's breath hitches in her throat as his fingers find their way to her clit again, massaging it as he slams into her. Kylo is kissing the nape of her neck and she can feel the orgasm curling up deep inside her belly.

"Are you mine?" He asks, mimicking her earlier query. Rey can't think. She knows nothing other than this moment and the pleasure that he gives her. The hand that was on her breast travels up to her chin, bringing her head back to look at him. "Are you mine?" He growls again, fingers working furiously. She's on the brink of release now, breathing in short little gasps.

"Yes!" She moans in reply as her orgasm rips through her body. "Yes, yes, yes…" She repeats, words trailing off into small whimpers. Kylo groans loudly as her walls tighten and spasm around him, driving him over the edge as well. A small gasp escapes Rey's lips as he thrusts into her for the last time, feeling his hot release pool inside of her. Kylo tilts her head back again to kiss her languidly on the mouth. Nuzzling at her face before they collapse together onto the bed. Rey's eyes already heavy as he wraps a blanket around them both. She's turned towards him, her head under his chin, and his arms draped possessively around her.

 _"Stay. Stay with me._ " He implores through their link, as he always does after everything is said and done. It isn't the darkness asking, it's something else, whether he knows it or not. Rey is tempted to consider, she always is. Ultimately, says nothing. Instead she kisses his chest gently, enjoying the moment. Rey's eyes slip closed as sleep takes her.

Kylo wakes to find the familiar warmth of her body gone. It isn't a surprise. This was their standard routine. One of them, usually Rey, always slinking away as daylight broke on their forbidden rendezvous. Despite that, Kylo couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that washed over him. The comforting weight of her small frame in his arms now an already fading, albeit pleasurable memory. And it would remain that way, just a memory; until they met again. They always did. Caught up in a fury of lips and hands. Soothing an ache that only seemed to deepen the longer they went without one another.

No, he need only wait. Because like death, they were inevitable.


End file.
